Random hell
by PoisonFlames
Summary: A fic of random ideas rated for language and some themes not serious at all...if you dont have a sense of humor you'll hate this.
1. Naruto hell

**Has Liz lost her mind? Why yes i think so. Another story i will probably just delete and/or abandon and THEN delete. oy...im a moron...yerp...SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO hi i'm Liz aka Flamingrain and this is my nweest story that i have no clue what it's going to be and will most likely result in extreme crack. EXTREME. EEEEXXXXXXXXTREEEEMMMEEE. ok ok i'm done. lets staaaart this.**

**RANDOM HELL...has...begun **

**oh yea...this will only be updated it when i have an idea...that may be awhile**

It was a beautiful sunny perfect day in konoha...actually...fuck that. it was raining and there were thunder storms and tornadoes and shit. much better. muuuuch better. buuuut...weather like that meant a day in the classroom rather than anything outside. all the teams...TOGETHER...in ONE ROOM. ALL OF THEM. including team sand cuz they rule.

TOGETHER!

will this be hell? yes. funny? maybe. any shread of intelligance? no way. there will be less intelligance than the amuont of lettuce in a giant taco salad. thats how bad it is.

let's see how it's going so far at 7:30AM...shall we?

Couji was eating in the corner.

Shikamaru was in his pajamas with a blanket and pillow in the back of the room.

Naruto was arguing with sasuke.

Sasuke was arguing with naruto. duh.

Sakura and Ino were obsessing over sasuke while hinata was looking at naruto once in a while and blushing madly. aka realllllly red. like a tomato. tomato tomato potato potato. whatever.

there were no teachers yet...and there probably wont be.

gaara was giving extreme death glares at everyone in the room, especially lee.

temari...was blowing eveyone away...literally.

kankuro was making his puppet tackle everyone and most likely hurt them in some way...i guess.

lee was kicking at a pillar...training...of course. a day off and hes training, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS PERSON! heheheh ranting.

ten ten...was being ten ten...nuff said

shino was watching everyone making insulting comments under his breath and fixing his sunglasses constantly. CONSTANTLY!!! it bugs you, ya know?

kiba was playing with akamaru and occasionally hitting people in teh head with tennis balls. ehheheheh tennis balls...oy

eh...thats all the people im putting for now.

all of a sudden all teh team leaders or senseis or whatever you call em walkind in...amazing.

"ok class, quiet down" Iruka said very...meekly? who knows.

he repeated that many times...for like an hour...idiot...

":EVERYONE SHU TUIP OR ILL SUFFOCATE YOU WITH MY YOUTHFUL SPARKLES!" gai yelled at the top of his voice.

the class miraculously setteled down immediatly...they all hated gai...cept lee cuz he has OCGD...obsessive compulsive gai disorder...a VERY unhealthy psychological condition...very bad.

so they started a very. VERY. VEEEEERY. boring lesson on jutsus and shit.

shikamaru wasnt sleeping and raised his hand...amazing...

"yes, shikamaru?" iruka said.

"do we even care about this? it's just so trouble some. everyone knows about this and how blah blah blah" shika went onto a 4 hour speech on jutsus and how you do them.

only him

or iruka...hmmm...i could...

nahh...

i wont

naruto all off a suddenish jumped to the front of the room

and did

did...

dun dun dun...

ready?

you sure youre ready?

you sure you're sure?

ok you get to see then.

prepare yourself...

HIS SEXY JUTSU!

hey i said prepare yourself.

can someone say KOed Iruka, blushing kakashi, peeping jiraiya, and whistling gai? yes i think you can cuz i just did.

so everyone in teh room now was either KOed or nosebleeding to death. oy.

"NARUTO! YOURE AN IDIOT!" a big boomy voice from above yelled

"it wasnt my fault big voice!"

"YES IT WAS! YOURE THE ONE WHO DID IT!"

"SHIKAMARU MADE ME DO IT!"

"no he didnt"

"yes he did"

"no'

"yes"

"nu uh"

"uh huh"

"nu uh infinity."

"fine you win."

so the big boomy voice went away. who is the big boomy voice? it wasnt the authoress 1.) cuz im a girl and cant have a boomy voice and 2.) i dont plan on making any appearances in this fic...or chapter...

maybe.

dont get your hopes up or kill yourselves just yet.

and now for a word from out sponsors!

_oh i wish i were an oscar meyer WEINERRRR_

_that is truly what i want to beeee_

_if i were an oscar meyer weinerrrrr_

_everyone would be in love with meeee!_

_my bologna has a first name_

_it's o-s-c-a-r_

_my balogna has a second name_

_i don't know what it is_

_-----------_

come to the world that never was today on nobody airlines!

we have plenty of dusks at your service and every class is 3rd class!

_the food is moldy _

_and so are you!_

_our bathrooms broken_

_so you cant poo!_

_fly today_

_never fly again_

_because when we're done_

_you'll be dead!_

_cheering_

_--------------_

welcome back

heres the ending credits!!!

_the oscar meyer weiner song plays on repeat_

**oscar meyer weiner song belongs to the oscar meyer company**

**same goes for the bologna song...i think**

**nobody airlines belongs to organization 13 calamities by ...i forget who right now but you can find it**

**i own the song though, it rocks xD**

**naruto...isn't mine. no duh, if i owned it i would not be writing this fan fiction would i?**

**adios for now!!!**

**much love **

**Flamingrain**


	2. FMA Hellwarning roy bashing

**rawrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr mountain dew does the body well xD**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" ed yelled to his younger brother.

"what NOW ed?"

"i want...AN OSCAR MEYER WEINER!" ed yelled while dancing...and singing that...song..

"not again brother..." al said as he repeatedly slapped his head.

clang.

clang.

clang.

and so on...and so on...

you get it already

So basically, Ed didn't take his hyper pills this morning. so he was very, very hyper. ed hyper bad, very bad. yes? yes. 

"um..brother?" al questioned.

"CORN MUFFINS!" ed said in reply.

"oh god this is going to be a long day."

"VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM" ed was pretending to be...anything that says vroom while running in circles. weeeeeeee circles.

song time.

_ed ed _

_ed of the army_

_tiny as can be_

_ed ed _

_ed of the army_

_WATCH OUT FOR THAT TREE!_

"VROO--" smash. ed collided with the tree head on. painful isnt it?

"brother not again! you are always getting knocked out by trees, wrenches, and the colonel!" al said in an...alish way...yes...alish

"did somebody say...colonel?" said a roy...that appeared out of nowhere.

"KERNELLLLLLL!!!! I WANNA EAT!!!" ed yelled as he somehow woke up from his unconciousness.

" NO BROTHER NOT KERNEL! COLONEL! YOU CANT EAT HIM!" al stated...er...yelled

"actually he can eat me...it's called cannibalism and is frowned upon in most societies." roy stated quite matter o factly...i hate it when people do that...

"KERNEL!" ed shreeked as he bit int o the flesh of the colonels arm.

"ED YOU BASTARD LET GO OF ME NOW! I AM NOT A CORN KERNEL I AM A COLONEL OF THJE MILITARY YOU SHRIMPY TWIT!"

"what did you call me?" ed said wit ht elittle angery vein popping out of his forehead. oooohhhhh boy this will be fun to type.

"a shrimpy twit."

oh yea...and by now...al is very far away hiding from all of this. poor al.

"I AM NOT SO SMALL IM ONE OF THOSE MAIL ORDER SEA MONKIES THAT USUALLY DIE OR STAY SO SMALL THEYRE MICROSCOPIC!" ed said...in one breath...wow.

" i never said any of th--" too late...tackle.

_please stand by for in credible amounts of violence not suitable for anyone because roy is done for. so heres a commercial break!_

_COMMERCIAL BREAK-----------------------------------------------------------_

_we are now back, thank you for staying tuned._

well, while we wer eon break. roy got killed by ed, al is hiding, and we have yet to see anyone else. hi.

ed, now burnt and covered in the kernels blood, started clappign and cheering. yes...cheering.

then out of his pocket he pulled out a feather headdress and a tomahowk and danced around the bloody mass that was once colonel mustang. how sad.

days later when the colonel was found by havoc he had a "proper" burial with whatever was left of him...which was probably only his skull. his skull was so thick you'd know it anywhere, trust me. it was THICK like...thick as...as...CORN!

heheheheh

get it?

kernel...corn?

eh nevermind

i should just end this now.

before i get totally flamed

yea...

**end of chapter because authoress has been killed by insulted fangirls...why dpes this always happen to me?**


End file.
